


Una sombra de sospecha

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire y Sherry se reencuentran para tomar un café, y Sherry decide hablarle de todo lo sucedido en Edonia y… de Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una sombra de sospecha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



> Spoilers de la campaña de Sherry y Jake en RE6.

—Así que China, ¿no?

Claire había pronunciado la frase con cierto tono curioso, mientras se llevaba la cálida taza de café a los labios y los apoyaba en la suave porcelana. La última palabra había quedado algo ahogada por la cercana carcajada de un niño que jugaba en la terraza de aquella tranquila cafetería.

Sherry sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos ante el reflejo del brillante sol que le daba directamente en la cara. Hacía un día inmejorable.

—No tenía intención de meterme en ese lío —afirmó—. Iba a ser algo muy rápido, ir y volver, pero...

—Nunca es tan fácil como parece, ¿verdad? Y, si no, pregúntaselo a mi hermano. Aún estoy esperando el día en que vuelva de una misión en el tiempo previsto—recordó Claire, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Encontraste al chico al menos?

—Él... bueno, sí— Sherry titubeó un poco, y aquella casi imperceptible duda fue suficiente para plantar la sombra de una sospecha en Claire—. Jake Muller.

Claire asintió con la cabeza. Había oído hablar de él muy fugazmente.

—Jake —repitió—. El hijo de Wesker, ¿no?

—Sus anticuerpos parecen ser la clave para tratar como mínimo el Virus C. —informó Sherry, y su voz adquirió un matiz repleto de profesionalidad. El flequillo rubio le caía directamente sobre los ojos, aunque ella se lo apartaba regularmente hacia el lado, donde le correspondía. Claire no podía creer lo muchísimo que había crecido.

—Es casi irónico que conseguir un tratamiento acabe dependiendo del hijo de Wesker. Si se parece en algo a su padre, supongo que no quiso colaborar.

—Eh... bueno, él... en un principio no. Pero luego cambió de idea. Al principio quería cobrar dinero a cambio, pero poco a poco... —Sherry se detuvo y, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejó la frase en el aire—. Me ayudó mucho. Incluso, alguna que otra vez, me... me salvó.

No hizo falta que dijera mucho más; el tono cálido y el pequeño titubeo fueron suficientes, en realidad. Pero, sobre todo, era por la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Claire era demasiado buena leyendo entre líneas, incluso con personas que no fueran un libro abierto como Sherry Birkin.

—Entiendo. —Sonrió abiertamente. No sólo le hacía gracia que Sherry, que hace poco era una cría, pareciera sentir algo por el chico de forma tan evidente; sino que el hecho de que además éste fuera el hijo de Wesker era una casualidad impagable.

—Conseguí traerle de vuelta y todo salió bien al final —explicó Sherry, casualmente—. Aunque la misión fue toda una experiencia, a menudo dolorosa, que no me apetecería repetir.

—No me extrañaría nada. Y al tal Jake... ¿le has visto desde entonces?

El silencio de Sherry fue casi más elocuente que su sonrisa. Claire se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar, ocultando sus ojos una vez más tras la taza. El café estaba empezando a quedarse frío.

—Tráele la próxima vez que nos veamos—pidió al final Claire. En sus labios quedaba una abierta sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que me encantará conocerle.


End file.
